


Love is like a rose, beautiful yet painful

by kikixhi



Category: Hanahaki AU - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikixhi/pseuds/kikixhi
Summary: Love is beautiful thing, it can save lives and bring true happiness. But that is only one side of love. The other side is a painful, heartbreaking thing. Love can give life yet also take them away.Midoriya's lungs are filled with beautiful flowers. Even though they are beautiful, they show the scar of his unrequited love. Midoriya finds out Todoroki also has the Hanahaki disease, instead of saving himself, he chooses to help Todoroki. Todoroki clearly loves Midoriya but doesn't notice. He thinks that the cause of his Hanahaki is Yaoyorozu.





	1. A beautiful yet painful scar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first written fanfic! XD I have made/written some fanfic in the past of NaLu. But I did them in video form, so I'm not so sure about written fanfic. I started writing because I have really gotten into reading fanfic these past few months. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one. Have fun on the ride!

Midoriya was getting ready for his usual jog, when he discovered something strange about himself. He felt a slight pain in his throat. Ignoring the pain and assuming it may be a cold he kept on his usual jog. 

He arrived to school only finding himself staring at Todoroki. ‘Todoroki kun has some bed hair today.’ Midoriya thought to himself with a big grin. Through out the day he could not focus on what Aizawa sensei was teaching them. Whenever he tried to focus, his eyes would unconsciously glance to the back of the classroom staring at Todoroki’s face. Suddenly Midoriya noticed that his throat was getting more and more sore and was also finding it harder and harder to breathe. Midoriya rustled into his bag to get a cold pill hoping it will make him feel better. 

Midoriya went back home feeling even worse. There was a tugging pain in his chest. He was starting to breathe really heavily. He suddenly felt a leafy, bitter taste in his mouth. He quickly ran to the toilet and coughed up a red and white carnation. Midoriya staring their shocked at what just came out of his mouth. Midoriya was not aware of what weird sickness he had. He was still kneeling over the toilet verifying to himself that it was really a flower. Midoriya returned to his room, sitting on his chair thinking what could be happening to him. Midoriya couldn’t sit there doing nothing and went online trying to research the strange sickness he had. He looked through many websites, but couldn’t find any results.

Midoriya heard footsteps down stairs. “I’m home!” A familiar voice echoed through out the house. It was his mum.  
“W-wel -Welcome back mum.” Midoriya said as he stumbled on his words.   
“Izuku, what’s wrong? ” Inko asked noticing the weird tone in her sons voice.  
“No-Nothing, I was just wondering why you came home so late.” Midoriya replied anxiously.   
“Oh! You won’t believe it! Mr Takahito (her boss) made me work overtime because he went drinking!” Inko said in a frustrated voice.   
“Oh, well that’s too bad.” Midoriya said relief his mum wasn’t suspicious.   
“Well I better start cooking dinner, it’s getting late.” Inko said realising the time.  
“Ok, thanks mum.” Midoriya replied heading off to his room.

Midoriya sat back down on his chair and stared at his laptop. He then notices a website about diseases that are not common and may not be real. As Midoriya scrolled down, he found the word “Hanahaki disease”.   
“Hanahaki disease is when the victim coughs up blood and flowers. It is caused by when the victim is facing one sided love. In some cases, the victim’s loved one may love the other but has not acknowledge their love for the other, causing the disease, or the victim believes he/she is not loved. Flowers start to grow in the victim’s lungs. The Victim will feel pain in his/her chest specifically the lungs and the throat. If not cured the victim will die. To cure this disease, the victim’s beloved must returns their feelings (strong friendship does not count/work) or to undergo surgery to remove it. However once they undergo surgery, their feelings for their love one will fade along with the flowers.”  
Midoriya sat there shocked by what he read. Midoriya was trying to process the sudden information he had just received. Flashbacks of the flower red and white flower he saw not long ago filled his head. Midoriya instantly knew who was causing him to have this disease. Cold tears began streaming down his face as he faces the truth that Todoroki did not return his feelings. The flowers symbolised his unrequited, one-sided love. It was painful. He could feel a stinging pain in his chest. 

Midoriya decided not to tell his mum. For he would worry her and she may make him remove it. Midoriya chose not to undergo the surgery, he does not want to loose this feeling he has for Todoroki. But Midoriya does not know whether he should confess or not. ‘Will it change anything?’, ‘What if I burden Todoroki? Making him feel guilty?’. These thoughts keep on running in Midoriya’s head.   
“I don’t know anymore…”


	2. Is it because of her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki loves Midoriya but doesn’t realise, he gets the hanahaki disease but thinks it was because of Yaoyorozu

Todoroki has noticed how his eyes naturally spot the dark green curly hair wherever he is. No matter in crowds or just at the food court, he just can’t help searching for Midoriya. Todoroki is so grateful to Midoriya, he has helped him with the biggest burden he has been carrying his whole life with just one sentence. It’s so funny how to Midoriya’s one sentence changed his whole life. He now has more confidence in himself and tries to use his left side more often. Though he wants to express his gratitude, it has been rather hard to talk to Midoriya. Whenever he gets the chance, the conversation ends fast and gets rather awkward. 

“Todoroki san?” Yaoyorozu said looking at Todoroki wondering whether he was paying attention to what she was saying.  
“ Ah, yes?” Todoroki replied.  
“Why are you so distracted? Are you ok?” Yaoyorozu asked.  
“Oh nothing.” Todoroki said.  
“Ok then.” Yaoyorozu said sounding suspicious.  
Todoroki recently grew closer to Yaoyorozu since their battle with Aizawa sensei. Yaoyorozu was actually a very gentle and kind girl. She was his first female friend.

One day in the middle of class, Todoroki felt a lump in his throat. He has been coughing a lot recently. But he never thought it would get this bad. Then it got to him there was something in his mouth. It tasted horrible. He could taste the irony taste of blood and vegetables in his mouth. He quickly excused himself to the bathroom. Todoroki was running in the hallways, while keeping whatever it was in his mouth from spilling out. He rushed to the toilet and spitted out a Nepal lily. It was black in the centre with green tips on the petals. Todoroki was horrified. He had no words. He knew exactly what this disease was. He read it in books which Endeavour made him read. Todoroki never would have thought he would have this disease. ‘Who is it?’ was the word that echoed in his head. Todoroki sat there not knowing who could it be to cause him to be like this.  
“Is It Yaoyorozu?” Todoroki thought. She is the closest girl he knows. The dark blackish colour in the flower looked liked the colour of her hair. But does he really have feelings for her? Todoroki couldn’t think any other girl he could have fallen in love with. After all he doesn’t really talk to anyone really.

As Todoroki returned to class, all eyes were on him. Throughout the whole lesson Todoroki had a blank expression on his face while staring at Yaoyorozu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Sorry if it's a little short. I will try to upload at least one or two chapters a week! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.


	3. It's spreading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Hanahaki disease gets worse. Midoriya discovers Todoroki has the disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! I decide to try and upload a chapter a day because I know how frustrating it is to wait for the next chapter of a fanfic. I may sometimes upload a bit late, this will happen when I have exams/assignments, couldn't write fast enough or because I am moving currently. But I should be able to write at least a chapter a day. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3! It is a bit short but chapter 4 and 5 are gonna be longer.

Midoriya’s POV  
The Hanahaki keeps getting worse and worse by day. Just the thought of Todoroki kun’s face causes a striking pain in my chest. It has been getting harder and harder for me to hide the Hanahaki from mum. I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up for. There is a burning feeling around my eyes, it’s probably swollen from last night. The pain is too hard to handle. My chest hurts so much that tears start streaming down my face without me even realising. It’s as if the sad reality has turned into a knife, stabbing my heart. It wakes me up in the middle of the night. It drives me insane. I tried using the suppression pills but they eventually stopped working. I’m finding death becoming more and more real to me.

—————  
Todoroki’s POV  
During class, I noticed the pale colour on Midoriya’s face. There’s definitely something going on. Midoriya had a very painful expression. He looks underweight. He looks so so tired. Every few hours he would be excused to the bathroom. He would run out with his hand covering his mouth stopping something from spilling out. It was painful to watch. I want to go ask him what is wrong. Is he sick? I promised myself to ask him during our lunch break.

When it was lunch break, I mustered up all my courage to go up to his table.  
“Can I speak to you, Midoriya?” I asked, trying not to stutter on my words.  
Midoriya replied with a simple”Sure”.  
We went down to a hallway. Midoriya looks even worse up close. He has bags under his eyes. His eyes look really red and are half opened. His face was as white as a sheet. His hair looks messy.   
“So…What did you want to talk about?” Midoriya asked.  
“Umm…Midoriya are you feeling sick?” Todoroki asked.  
“N-no I’m fine. Why do you think that?” MIdoriya asked Todoroki trying to avoid eye contact.   
“You don’t look okay, your face is so pale. You always seem to be running out if the classroom to be excused to go to the bathroom.” Todoroki said.  
“Oh, that…I just have a stomach bug. But I’m sure I’m fine.” Midoriya responded.  
I still feel concerned about his condition, but I should ignore it If Midoriya says he is fine, then he should be okay.

Midoriya’s POV  
When Todoroki kun called out to me, my heart couldn’t beat any faster. I could feel the petals reaching my mouth. Thankfully I was able to hold it back in. 

(After their converstation)

Why am I so bad at this? I wish I was better at acting. Then I wouldn’t have to worry anyone.

During class, Todoroki was asked to go visit Recovery girl. He walked out of the classroom with a tired look. A look that looked like he would collapse at any moment. Since he looked so sick, I asked if I could go with him.  
As I tried to catch up ti him, I caught Todoroki suddenly from walking to running. He was heading to the bathroom. What’s wrong all of a sudden? Could he be that sick?! I ran to the bathroom and I saw Todoroki coughing up black and green lilies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! And that's chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying reading this fanfic. I am so happy to see that I got 240 hits! I thought the most I will get was 50. Thank you guys so much! Please leave a comment on your thoughts on this chapter and what you may think will happen next! I love reading comments. Please stay tuned for the next chapters ahead!


	4. I need to save him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya doesn’t tell Todoroki about his hanahaki. He doesn’t want to burden Todoroki. Midoriya thinks Todoroki has hanahaki because of someone else. Todoroki tells Midoriya that he has hanahaki because of Yaoyorozu.

“Todoroki kun, are you alright?” Midoriya asked in a shaky voice.  
“Midoriya? What are you doing here?” Todoroki asked to a surprise of the sudden appearance of the boy.  
“I-I thought you needed some help since you weren’t feeling well.” Midoriya replied.  
Todoroki didn't know how to reply. He didn’t know how to explain his situation.   
“How long?”  
“Pardon?”  
“How long has it been? The Hanahaki.” Midoriya mumbled.  
“Oh, umm, it just started a few days ago,” Todoroki replied.  
“Oh, I-I see.”  
A strange silence filled the toilets. It lasted for one. No two minutes. Until Midoriya couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Do you want to see Recovery girl?” Midoriya asked.  
“Ah, Sure.” Todoroki starts to get up from the toilet seat, wiping the blood that streamed down from the corner of his mouth.  
“Oh, I’ll come with you.” Midoriya suggested.  
“Ah, thanks”  
“You’re welcome.”  
—————————————————————————  
“Ha, this is not going well.” Recovery girl sighed.  
“What’s wrong?” MIdoriya asked trying not to stress out.  
“Your Hanahaki disease is spreading in a slightly quicker pace than normal.” Recovery girl replied.  
“Is there any cure?” Todoroki asked.  
“The cure for it is either to get the person to love you back or undergo surgery. However, once the flower has been removed from surgery, you can no longer love that person.” Recovery girl said in a sympathetic voice.  
It was silent. The room was too quiet. Every minute in the room felt suffocating. Midoriya wanted to run away but his legs won’t move. He stood their in silence.   
“I see, may I ask do you have any medicine that could slow the process?” Todoroki asked.  
“I have some, but this won’t cure it. You’ll have to try and receive love back or undergo surgery.”  
“Thank you”   
Midoriya felt so small. He felt horrible. The person he loved is dying in front of him and there’s nothing he can do about it. Todoroki is in love with someone else. Midoriya can’t burden him even more by letting him know about his disease.   
—————————————————————————  
“So Todoroki kun, are you going to do the surgery?” MIdoriya asked.  
“I don’t know. I think I will try to get her to like me back. In the meantime, I need to find a place to stay. If my dad finds out about this he would definitely make me undergo surgery.” Todoroki sounded as if he had lost hope. He sounded empty and tired. He was on the brink of tears.  
“You can stay at my place if you would like.” Midoriya said trying to comfort him.   
“Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you or your mother.” Todoroki replied as hope started to fill his eyes again.   
“No, it’s fine. The faster you get a place to stay, the earlier you can work on getting better!” Midoriya encouraged Todoroki.   
“Thanks”  
“No problem. I can help you if you would like.”   
Who is it that you have the Hanahaki for? If you don’t mid me asking.” Midoriya asked, asking quietly knowing that it was a topic that he couldn’t joke about.  
“Oh yeah, umm it’s Yaoyorozu.”   
It stabbed him. The words stabbed Midoriya like an arrow. It was painful, it was hard to breathe. But despite all that he smiled.  
“Ok, let’s work hard on getting you two together.”   
He could feel the flowers crawling up his throat. But he couldn’t let it put now. Not in front of Todoroki. Not in front of the person who is also suffering. He had to stay strong. He had to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. A double edged sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki moves into Midoriya’s. Midoriya helps todoroki into getting closer to Yaoyorozu. Midoriya secretly hides his hanahaki from Todoroki. Todoroki suspects him a bit.

As Todoroki placed his clothes in the blue bag, it felt more and more real. He lied to his dad that he was staying at his friend’s place to train. It took him a while to approve though. Todoroki is shocked himself that his actually dad allowed him to stay at Midoriya’s. As he packs his stuff away, memories of his mum begin to flow back into him. Like the shirt she bought him and his All Might figurine she got him for his 4th birthday. Then he starts to wonder, ‘How’s mum going?’.  
———————————————————  
DING DONG  
Todoroki was soon standing in front of Midoriya’s door. After the door bell was rung the door was instantly swung open. A warm smile greeted him. His hair was wet and damp. Probably from the shower. His green curly hair was now in a darker shade of green, they were even more messier then normal. He was wearing a baggy, oversized shirt with some short. The sight of Midoriya made Todoroki’s heart feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“Welcome Todoroki kun!” Midoriya welcomed him with a smile.   
“Thanks for having me”  
“Do you want some help? That looks heavy.”  
“Ah Thanks”  
“You’re welcome.”

As Todoroki walked into the house, he noticed how normal it was compared to his. His house was abnormally large, his dad, Endeavour wanted to show off their house to how a top rated hero’s house should look like. Compared to his, Midoriya’s house was much more plain but some what more comforting. It had wooden floors, a normal sized sofa and a medium sized TV. There wasn't some fancy chandelier or anything. Their sofa wasn’t leather, their floor wasn’t marble and shiny. But somehow Todoroki liked it here. It felt like the home he used to live in with his mum.

“Sorry, it’s quiet plain. Not really anything fancy.” Midoriya said noticing Todoroki inspecting the place with his eyes.  
“No, I like it here a lot more.”   
Someone was coming down the stairs.  
“Izuku, is your friend here?”  
“Yeah He’s here.”  
Coming down the stairs was a spitting image of Midoriya. She had long dark green hair, same round, large eyes and warm smile. 

“Hello there.” She said with the same sun like smile as Midoriya’s.  
“Ah, Good afternoon. Thank you for letting me stay here.”  
“Oh no need to be so formal. I’m Midoriya’s mother.”  
“Ah Yes, My name is Todoroki Shouto.”  
“Hello Todoroki kun, you can just call me Inko.”  
“Ah ok, Inko san.”  
“Well I’ll leave you to Izuku. If you need anything just call me. Dinner should be ready around 6:30.”  
“Ah ok, Please look after me.”  
“Please make yourself at home.”  
Midoriya then lead Todoroki to his room.   
“Sorry my room is a bit small.”  
Midoriya’s room was filled with All Might posters. There was a row of pro hero figurines. They looked like the old fashioned dolls that were around when Todoroki was small. Unlike the new dolls they have now that has a sound coming out of it. His desk was filled with books and notes probably from studying for the up coming exams. Green curtains were floating in the air. A nice breeze filled the room. “You’ll be sleeping in this room with me since we don’t have any other rooms for guests. It is a little bit squishy though.”  
“Oh, I’ll just sleep on the floor.”  
“Are you sure?” I can lay out a mattress if you want.”  
“No it’s fine.”  
“Ok then”  
————————————  
“So for this equation I need to apply this formula?”  
“Yeah”  
“Ok thanks”  
The two boys were studying for their comping exam until a voice called them from downstairs.  
“Boys! Dinner’s ready!” Inko yelled.  
“Coming!” Midoriya shouted in reply.”  
“Let’s go now. We’ll continue later.”  
“Ok”  
For dinner they had rice with miso soup, fish and tofu. It was a simple but fulling dinner. Inko kept on stuffing the two boys saying that they both need more nutrient for training.  
“Ah, Dinner was good.” Midoriya sighed, rubbing circles on his tummy.  
“Yeah, your mum is a good cook.”   
“I know right? Sorry if she stuffed you too much. My mum is like that.”  
“No it’s fine, it feels nostalgic.”  
“What is nostalgic?”  
“The feeling of being in a family table again. Parents stuffing food in your mouth and happy conversations about each other’s day. I used to love those days.”  
“Well you get to experience that everyday now.”  
“Yeah, thank you Midoriya. I’m grateful for this.”  
“You’re welcome.”

“We need to think of some ways of getting you and Yaoyorozu together!” Midoriya jumped, reminding them of Todoroki’s purpose.  
“Yeah”  
“Ok let’s start brainstorming.”  
“Ok”  
“How about start off eating lunch with her?”  
“I’ll try that.”  
“Yeah, we’ll see how it goes and then we’ll think of more.”  
“Ok”  
They both get ready to sleep.  
———————————————  
Midoriya suddenly woke up from a nightmare. Sweat was dripping down his face. Tears were streaming down. He was breathing heavily. It was hot. He turned to his right when he saw Todoroki sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief. It was just a bad dream. He could see Todoroki’s peaceful face. His eyelashes were long, his hair looked soft. Midoriya felt the urge to stroke it but held himself back. Midoriya wonders, ‘How does he look so peaceful in his sleep when reality is so chaotic?”, “How am I suppose to survive everyday looking at your beautiful face?”. As thoughts run through his head, the flowers begin spiralling his throat. Midoriya immediately rushed to the bathroom, trying not to wake Todoroki up. He quickly locked the toilet door just in case Todoroki woke up.

Red and white carnations were pouring out. The once clear water was now stained red from all the blood. It was suffocating. Midoriya was tired. He felt ruined and empty. Then suddenly from behind him he could hear someone from the other side of the door.  
“Midoriya? Are you ok?” Todoroki asked in a sleepy voice.  
“Ah yeah, I’m fine. Just a stomach bug.” Midoriya replied.  
“Ok.”  
“Sorry if I woke you up.”  
“No it’s ok”  
“You should go back to sleep. I’ll be there soon.”  
“Ok”  
Todoroki left. Midoriya sighed in relief. That was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment your thoughts on this chapter down below and hope you look forward to the next one.


	6. I'm so selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Todoroki starts jotting down notes on how Todoroki can get closer to Yaoyorozu. Midoriya’s condition starts to worsen more.

Todoroki’s POV:  
Life at Midoriya’s household is much more relaxing than home itself. Living here has made each day more and more enjoyable. It makes me feel like a normal boy again. Each day is filled with happy warm smiles and delicious homemade food. I haven’t had anymore major hanahaki attacks since before I moved to Midoriya’s. However, Midoriya has been feeling sick for the past few days though. His face is getting paler each day and his voice is getting more harder to hear. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would suddenly wake up and rush to the bathroom vomiting. He claims that it is just a stomach bug although it seems suspicious. I hope he gets better. It hurts me to see him like this everyday.   
Midoriya has been a huge help lately. He helped me to brainstorm ideas on how to get closer to Yaoyorozu. Because of him, I am able to spend my lunch breaks with her and chat with her during class sometimes. 

Today, My aim is to get to know her a bit better. Yaoyorozu is actually really easy to open up to. I got to know more about her family and herself more. Today I have a study session with her in the library. I can’t wait to share the good news with Midoriya.

“Midoriya!”  
“What? Did something good happen?”  
“Yep, I’m going to have a study session with Yaoyorozu today!”  
“That’s great Todoroki kun.”  
“Yup. So today you don’t need to wait for me. I might be there for a while.”  
“Ok, sure. Then I’ll see you at home?”  
“Yep.”  
“Ok, have fun. Good luck!”  
“Thanks”

The study session with Yaoyorozu was great. We got to complete a lot of our revision sheets. Yaoyorozu was a lot of help and she made English words easier to memorise. I had a lot of fun today.   
——————————-  
Midoriya’s POV:  
Todoroki has been able to progress his relationship with Yaoyorozu a lot the past few ays. Things seem to be going on the bright side for Todoroki kun. Unfortunately, the Hanahaki is not getting any better. It’s getting harder to sleep these days. Now I have to rely on sleeping pills a lot. I hope I don’t get too sick from taking so many of them. 

“Yep, I’m going to have a study session with Yaoyorozu today!”

Things seem to be going well for Todoroki. Yaoyorozu’s so lucky. She has such a perfect person to love her. If only I could have someone like that. I wonder, if Yaoyorozu wasn’t here, would Todoroki ever look at me like that? Will he ever look forward to meeting me like that? If only Yaoyorozu wasn’t here…  
What am I saying?! I can’t believe I thought of that! Why am I so selfish? Why can’t I just support Todoroki kun? I need to calm down and learn my place. He will never seem me the same way I feel for him. I am nothing more than a friend in Todoroki kun’s heart. There never will be a place for me and there shouldn’t. Todoroki kun shouldn’t waste his time on someone like me, his time is limited now. There is no more room for me to earn a special place there. Todoroki’s hanahaki is the proof of his feelings towards me. There is no hope for me. I’ll just support Todoroki kun till the end. At least I can die happy knowing Todoroki is healthy and safe with the one he truly loves. I don’t wish for more. But sometimes, I really wonder if that is what I truly want. Some part of me deep inside still hopes to be saved. What a selfish person I am. 

“That’s great Todoroki kun.”

Ah I must’ve sounded weird. I must’ve sounded really nervous. My smile must’ve been cringey. Todoroki kun’s going to suspect me. I’m such an idiot. Why does my feelings always show on my face? I hope he doesn’t notice. 

The conversation carried on and thank god Todoroki kun didn’t realise how weird I was during that conversation. I guess I’ll be going home alone. It shouldn’t be much of a deal, after all I used to always walk home alone.   
As I walk down the empty streets, I feel empty. The streets seem never ending. The silence is uncomfortable. How strange. Todoroki kun has only been living with me for a month, yet he has so much of an impact on me already. What am I going to do without him? I have to get a hold of myself. I ca’t support Todoroki kun this way. I try to push myself into believing I am not lonely, But reality never lies to you. Your feelings never lie to you. I wonder how Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are going. Are they having fun? Are they laughing? Are they happy? …..What if they end up together? My own jealousy is slowly eating me away. It’s as of a monster has entered in my head, the thoughts it fills me makes me feel so selfish. I promised to myself that I would save him yet here I am thinking about myself. Then suddenly, a wave of bitterness flooded my mouth. I know this taste all too well. It’s become so normal now. But I will never get used to the plain. Every time I cough up the red and white carnations, it feels as if someone has gotten hold of my heart and squeezed it. It’s painful. But sometimes I wonder to myself whether the pain is coming from the Hanahaki disease or the suffering of an unrequited love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a day or two! I had a few exams and assignments that were due. That's why I wasn't able to write a lot. I have to quickly catch up to me schedule again. ;( Sorry if this chapter had a lot of mistakes. I wrote half of it trying to rush and update this series as fast as I can. I only proofed read it once so I'm pretty sure there are still some mistakes. I will try to catch up with my schedule and upload better chapters in the future. Thank you so much for reading.


	7. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and Midoriya’s getting worse. Yaoyorozu finds out about Midoriya’s hanahaki. Midoriya tells her to keep it a secret. Midoriya feels helpless and wonders if anyone would save him.

Todoroki’s POV:It now has been 2 months since I have moved to Midoriya’s place. Things are progressing well, My dad doesn’t seem to be calling me, not that I expected him to. My relationship with Yaoyorozu has been progressing quite well. I have been eating my lunch with her, worked on our assignments together and started to hang out after school. The other day she brought me to great donut cafe. Donuts were surprisingly good. I haven’t had a lot of junk foods in my life since my dad wanted me to have a healthy diet to become a pro hero. Maybe I should get into junk food a bit more.

Today me and Yaoyorozu had plans to go to a fancy cake shop today. She said that the cakes there are really good. This might give me a chance to get to know her favourite foods. 

I look for Midoriya to tell him to go home ahead of me today.  
“Midoriya, Today me and Yaoyorozu are going out after school today.”   
“Ok, then I’ll see you at home?”  
“Yeah, see you then.”  
I can’t help but feel a bit sorry for not walking home with Midoriya. I wonder if he’s lonely. But Midoriya said he was fine and that I should focus on my relationship with Yaoyorozu. 

As we were walking out of the school gates when Yaoyorozu said:  
“Todoroki kun, I think I left my notebook in the classroom, I’ll just quickly go get it.”  
“Sure, I’ll just wait here.”  
“Sorry, I’ll be really quick.”  
“No it’s ok.” 

However moments later, when Yaoyorozu came back she looked really shocked. Her face looked paler and she kept on stuttering on her words. I asked her what happened but she wouldn’t tell me. The cake shop was good but Yaoyorozu couldn’t pay attention to what I tell her. What exactly happened?

Midoriya’s POV:  
“Midoriya, Today me and Yaoyorozu are going out after school today.”   
“Ok, then I’ll see you at home?”  
“Yeah, see you then.”  
Todoroki’s with Yaoyorozu again. I haven’t been seeing him as often anymore. We walk to school together but never back home. Todoroki always arrives home right before dinner. Sometimes he wouldn’t even have dinner because he just ate with Yaoyorozu. My room has become so quiet ever since he left to go out with Yaoyorozu. Sometimes I even wonder whether he thinks of me anymore. I feel regret rushing up. Maybe if I didn’t help Todoroki, we could still be closer to each other like before. I thought if Todoroki started living with me I can endure him being with Yaoyorozu as long I get to see him at home. But it seems that I am greedier than I thought I was. 

Another day walking home without Todoroki. I hate it. I already know how long the walk home will feel. I can’t help but sigh. Why does Yaoyorozu have to take Todoroki away from me? Why does it have to be Todoroki to make me feel better? Why is it that my heart has to choose Todoroki? I’m so unlucky. But soon all this suffering will come to an end. My story is going to end soon anyway. This hanahaki is slowly eating me up from inside. I guess I won’t become a hero after all. Something cold suddenly streamed down my face. Huh? Why are there tears? I try to rub it off but it just keeps falling non stop. Why do I have to feel this way? It’s so painful. Can someone save me from this darkness? I already know the answer. I already know I will die without anyone noticing. No one would really mind if I disappeared anyways. There’s just gonna be one less useless quirkless being in the world. The world will keep on rotating, people will move on. The only person I feel sorry for is my mother. I’m sorry mum. I’m sorry you had to give birth to a pathetic son like me. Images of her crying in my funeral hurts me more. I hope she would be able to move on. I hope she can forget about me. 

I stayed back after school for a bit to study for the upcoming exams. As I pack my books away I feel a sudden rush of flowers again. This is bad. There’s too much blood and flowers, I can’t make it to the bathroom.

Normal POV:  
Midoriya kneeled down his hand covering his mouth. There’s too much this time. Midoriya can’t make it to the bathroom. He can’t hold it in anymore. Streams of blood start to role down from between his fingers. The streams then turned into a waterfall. He let go of his and flowers and a pool of blood was formed on the floor. The only sound that filled the room was his coughs and gasps. It was more worse than any attacks he has ever gotten. Ten red and white carnations floated on the pool of blood, each petals stained with the crimson red liquid. It was painful, so painful it was unbearable. He felt so tired he was about to collapse but all the coughing stopping him. The door suddenly opened. Midoriya titled his head slightly in the direction of the sound when he saw a girl. It was Yaoyorozu, all the colour on her face disappeared, her eyes were wide open, her loud gasp echoed in the classroom. She stood the for minutes, trying to progress what she was seeing. There was a suffocating silence in the classroom. Midoriya knew he was doomed. His secret which he tried so hard to hide was now discovered. Midoriya was the first one to break the awkward silence with his fit of coughing again. More petals out. Yaoyorozu’s sense finally came back to her. She quickly rushed over to Midoriya petting and soothing his back as he coughs up more flower, petals and blood. Moments later Midoriya’s hanahaki finally calmed down.

“Thanks”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Haha, I’d be lying if I said yes.” Midoriya laughed weakly.  
“Who is it?”  
“I would like not to mention them.”  
“Midoriya you need to confess to them quickly.”  
“No I can’t. They’re already so happy with the person they love. I can’t ruin their happiness.”  
“But you’ll die at this rate. I have read a book about the Hanahaki disease, and from the looks of it Midoriya you’ll only last for one more month.”  
“I know, I don’t intend to confess to them. I want them to be happy.”  
“Then how about undergoing surgery? That way the person you love will still be happy and you’ll be alive.”  
“Yaoyorozu, I can’t. I don’t wan to. I don’t want to forget this feeling. The feeling of happiness and warmth they gave me. Sure they are giving me pain right now, but those happy memories with them is worth this pain. I don’t know what it’d be like to forget this feeling again. Thinking about it already gives me nightmares. I’d rather die happy knowing they are happy than survive not knowing what happiness is again.”  
“…..Does Todoroki know about this?”  
“No he doesn’t. He’s already really busy with something else. Could you please keep this a secret for me?”  
“But then no one can help you.”  
“I don’t need any help. my only favour to you is please keep it a secret. I don’t want Todoroki wasting his time on me when he has some major problems of his own.”  
“Ok, I promise.”  
“Thank you Yaoyorozu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another rushed chapter ;( I'm sorry. I'm still working on catching up. I didn't get to proof read this chapter so it may be a bit crappy. But it's longer than normal! Yay! I'll try my best to write longer chapters.


	8. I love Midoriya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya persuades Todoroki to confess. Todoroki prepares himself etc. Todoroki confesses to Momo. But Momo asks him if he is sure because she knows she is in love with someone else. Momo tells Todoroki about Midoriya. Todoroki realises he loves Midoriya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read summary if you do not like the writing style.

“Todoroki kun, you and Yaoyorozu seem to be going well.” Midoriya said as he sits down on the couch next to the red and white haired boy. Handing him a cup of warm tea.

“Yeah, Everything's going surprisingly well.” Todoroki replied.

“Do you have any hanahaki attacks lately?”

“Yeah, it’s slowly getting worse. I might need to confess soon. Maybe I’ll try to confess to her tomorrow.”

“…..Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”   
They both sat in silence. The only sound that was heard was the TV playing.

Midoriya’s POV:  
Tomorrow Todoroki’s going to confess to Yaoyorozu. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are finally going to be together. Todoroki is going to be cured. My heart felt warm and relieved. Todoroki won’t die, that’s a relief. I hope he and Yaoyorozu become a happy loving couple. I can leave peacefully and happily. 

It’s now midnight and I feel like a kid on a sugar rush. I can’t sleep. Todoroki’s soft breathing echoes throughout the room. The rising of his back is so calming and peaceful. I can already see his smiling bubbly face after he confesses. Yaoyorozu standing next to him, holding hand in hand.. Maybe I should run away. Then mum and everyone wouldn’t have to suffer knowing I have died. Instead in their heads maybe I am still alive in them. I hate that I have to get their hopes up but it’s better than facing the truth. I’ll leave tomorrow night. Packing a few of my clothes really makes me face reality. I probably won’t need a lot of clothes. I lay on my bed hoping I can fall asleep now. Minutes past by and soon I have been lying there for half an hour still wide awake. Maybe I’ll go take a walk and come back.

Tip toeing down stairs trying not to wake mum or Todoroki up, I open the door. A gush of cold wind blew against my face. It was snowing. The dark night sky was filled with bright shining star. The dark lonely streets were peacefully and quiet. I try to enjoy my last walk of the streets I grew up in. I felt as if I was in my own world. Just me and my thoughts. I wonder where I should move to. When I’m gone; I wonder if anyone would miss me? Would they all move on? Will they forget me? A cold icy feeling slid down my face. Ah, tears again. I wonder how many times I have cried ever since all this disaster happened. I miss my happy self. I miss the me who could smile all day just from seeing Todoroki. I miss the Todoroki that was near me. When did he get so far? I miss him. I wish Todoroki was here, right next to me. If only we could be like that. 

 

Normal POV:

Today’s the day. Something big is going to happen. Todoroki is finally going to confess to Yaoyorozu. Thoughts of doubt and fear fills Todoroki’s head. He could feel his heart beating throughout his entire body. He stuttered along his words during breakfast. 

“Todoroki kun Good luck today! Fighting!” Midoriya cheered with a sunny smile.

“Thank you Midoriya. For supporting me and giving me a place to stay.” Todoroki replied.

“No problem. You can stay here as long as you like.” the green haired boy said.

“My mum needs some company after all” Midoriya mumbled at his last sentence.

“Pardon?”

“Oh, nothing. I’ll be cheering you on today.”

“Thanks.”

Todoroki runs through his script as he grabs out a red and blue box from his bad. He has already repeated the words he was going to say a million times. It is now lunch and people are rushing out of the classroom.

“Let’s go eat lunch Todoroki san.” Yaoyorozu said in a excited voice.

“Based off your voice, did you pack good lunch today?” the red and white haired boy smirked.

“Yep. I’ve got karage chicken for lunch today!” She exclaimed

“That’s nice. Hey Yaoyorozu, how about we eat in the classroom today.”

“Ok sure. Why the sudden change though?” the dark haired girl asked in a suspicious tone. 

“N-No reason. I just feel like eating in peace and quiet today.” Todoroki replied trying to sound normal however stuttering on his words.

“Ok then.”

The classroom was nice and quiet. The only sound heard was the screaming of boys in the background from the cafeteria. Out the window was beautiful white snow falling and gently landing on the ground. Yaoyorozu hummed happily as she ate her fried chicken. 

“It’s snowing quite a lot.” Yaoyorozu stated breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it is winter after all.”

“Hey Yaoyorozu, I have something I’ve got to tell you.”

“Hmm? What is it?” the girl asked.

“Yaoyorozu, I’m in love with you.”

CLANK! The chopsticks instantly fell from Yaoyorozu’s hand with a bang on the table. 

“That’s not true.” she said in a cold voice. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Todoroki san, aren’t you already in love with someone else?”

“No, I love you Yaoyorozu. Who else would I be in love with?” Todoroki questioned.

“Todoroki san, stop lying to yourself. You clearly love Midoriya.” Yaoyorozu said.

 

“Midoriya? Why would I be in love with Midoriya?”

“Todoroki san. I don’t what has blinded you. Just accept it. I was watching you. You shot glances at Midoriya every second of the day. You notice the slightest things in him.”  
“How can you be so sure?”

“Because whenever you look at him your eyes are filled with happiness. Tell me when you see Midoriya smile, does your heart feel warm? When he talks to you, can you feel your heart beat? When he’s hurt and sick, do you feel a tug in your chest?” Yaoyorozu asked with watery eyes.

“Yes…I do.” he replied in shock. Staring into blank space,

“That is love.”

“I’m in love with Midoriya?”

“Yes, you are. But you have to hurry.” her voice dropped.

“What do you mean? Why do I need to hurry?”

“Midoriya’s dying, Todoroki kun.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why did Yaoyorozu say Midoriya’s dying? He was happy. Midoriya was smiling to Todoroki, cheering him good luck just this morning.

“He has the hanahaki disease.” Yaoyorozu said.

“For who?”

“I’m certain it’s for you.”

All the life instantly vanished from the red and whit haired boy. Memories of Midoriya in the bathroom was played in his head. Midoriya is dying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything much lately. I just lost half of my motivation from this fic. I'm still trying to get it back. I'm sorry my writing is horrible and I don't know how to write properly. This is my first fanfic and I don't really understand the structures and skills of writing. Please don't send me anymore comments about this being bad. I try really hard to write a chapter. I get really excited to see that someone commented on this pic but seeing comments like that makes me feel sad. I'll try to improve on writing in my own way, I would like it if people didn't pressure me with advices and comments of how bad this is. Hopefully I will be able to upload the next chapter soon. Please read the summaries if you have a problem or do not like my writing.


	9. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki rushes to find Midoriya. He finds Blood and flowers on the floor in the hallway. He opens the door to the classroom it leads to. He sees Midoriya leaning against the wall in the classroom with blood and flowers next to him.

“You should go Todoroki kun. Before he disappears.” Yaoyorozu said in the most deepest and saddest tone he has ever heard of. 

“Midoriya? Where is he?” Todoroki asked.

“He’s at the rooftop.” She replied.

Todoroki immediately rushed to the rooftop. He ran and ran. His legs were so heavy all off a sudden. They felt like lead. There was a striking pain in his lungs as he tries to catch his breaths. All the noise from the cafeteria was silenced. His vision started to become blurry. As he ran down the hall ways he could see how heavily it was snowing outside. ‘Why is Midoriya outside? It’s cold out, his hanahaki will worsen.’

Tears rolled down Todoroki’s face.  
“Why didn’t I notice earlier? He was so sick, he looked so tired. Midoriya you idiot. Why did you invite me to your house? Why did you support me and Yaoyorozu when you are suffering yourself? Why didn’t you tell me?” Todoroki mumbles to his self. Tears soon turned into waterfalls. The red and white haired boy banged the wooden door open to a staircase. Blood. There was blood all over the stairs. White and red carnations floating within it. Pain started to strike Todoroki’s heart. It was as if claws were digging into it. He quickly ran up the stairs as fast as he could.   
BAM!! Midoriya was kneeling down in the snow coughing up a flood of blood and flowers. The white fluffy snow was dyed with crimson red liquid. Midoriya’s lonely figure shaking in pain and from the cold. His hands were red, his lips were purple and his eyes were overflown with tears. He turned to the sudden presence of Todoroki. His eyes widen. It looked like he saw a ghost. 

“To-Todoroki kun?” Midoriya coughed.

“Midoriya! I’m sorry!” Todoroki ran up to Midoriya with streams of tears.

“Don’t come closer!” the green haired boy yelled. 

“W-What?” Todoroki questioned in confusion.

“Please Todoroki kun, Just leave me alone. Go back to where…” Before Midoriya could finish, more blood and red carnations poured out of his mouth.

“Midoriya!” Todoroki started to sprint to the boy.

“Go away!” Midoriya shouted.

Todoroki’s confused. Why is Midoriya shouting at him? Why is he so angry? Midoriya’s painful coughs echoed in the air. Gushes of blood and flowers poured out. Minutes passed by. The class bell has already rung but both of them are still there at the rooftop. Midoriya slowly titled his head up looking at Todoroki. There was tears in his large eyes. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly Midoriya wobbled up. His back was slouched forward, his legs were shaking like a newborn fawn. His arms wrapped around his skinny body. His hair softly swayed as the cold winter breeze blew by. His wobbly legs started to dash. He ran straight past Todoroki and raced down the stairs.   
“Wait! Midoriya!” the red and white haired boy shouted. But that didn’t have any effect. Midoriya was still far from him.

Todoroki forced his heavy body to chase after Midoriya. His lungs stung, his heavy breathing was the only thing he could hear. He was tired but he knows Midoriya is even more tired than him. Todoroki also knew Midoriya was feeling more pain than he can feel now. Midoriya’s coughing explains it all. Suddenly the green haired boy’s back disappeared from behind a dark blue door. They were in the toilets. 

“Midoriya open up. Please?” Todoroki cried.

“Please, Todoroki kun. Leave me. You have better things to do.” Midoriya said, his voice cracked and he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I am very grateful for the comments in the last chapter. I am sorry I didn't reply because I felt if I did, people would think I am a very dramatic person and I might've made things awkward. I was very happy reading those comments. They gave so much motivation. I am terribly sorry for this short and crappy chapter. I wrote half of it and then suddenly realised I started writing into the next chapter. So I wrote it all over again. I can't promise you guys but I hope that the next chapter will be longer and more enjoyable. The next chapter will definitely be filled with a lot of feels. So be prepared and bring some tissues next to you!
> 
> Kikixhi


	10. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya is surprised that Todoroki is infant of him. He didn’t want Todoroki see him in this state. He tries to runaway and locks himself in the bathroom. Todoroki enters the bathroom. Midoriya tells Todoroki to go back to Momo to cure his disease. They have an argument.

Midoriya’s POV:

Why is Todoroki kun here? Don’t look at me, I must look horrible. I didn’t want Todoroki kun to see me in this state. Have blood all over my hands and mouth. It’s all over the floor. What happened to Todoroki’s confession? Did Yaoyorozu reject him? It can’t be, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu look so happy together.

“Midoriya, I’m sorry.” Todoroki cried, tears rolling down his face.

No you don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. But I couldn’t say anything. I open my mouth but the words won’t come out. No. If I say anything now I know I’ll just ruin everything. I’ll say the words I don’t mean. I’ll end up hurting him. I should just keep my mouth shut.

He suddenly walks closer. Please leave, I don’t want you to see me like this. I thought I could at least leave you with the happy smiling me, but all that is ruined. I don’t want you to remember me as someone crying on the floor with blood everywhere. I don’t want your sympathy. I want you to be happy. My body moved on my own. I immediately flinched back. Why am I so scared of him? I can feel my body shaking and vibrating. Stop. He’s coming closer. 

“Don’t come any closer!”

I shouldn't shout at him. Todoroki doesn’t deserve this. He didn’t do anything to suffer like this. I should've kept my mouth closed. This is why I should’ve left this morning. I’m so greedy. I thought I could at least see him for a bit more. But that greed has paid it’s price, if I left this morning than Todoroki wouldn’t know about this. He wouldn’t have to feel guilty of my hanahaki. I don’t want his sympathy. I don’t need Todoroki to feel sorry for me. I want him to feel happy with me. I want him to smile. But all I can see now are tears.   
“W-What?” Todoroki questioned in confusion.

“Please Todoroki kun, Just leave me alone. Go back to where…” Suddenly I could feel it coming closer. It started to pour out of my moth again. My lungs were stinging, it felt hot. My throat is sore from all the flowers tugging onto it. The bitter taste in my mouth is disgusting. The flowers pouring out. How may times have I seen these flowers? Ah they’re red and white. They look like Todoroki kun. All this pain was hard to endure. But what was more painful was my heart. It felt as if someone threw millions of daggers at it. Stabbing it. But there’s no blood. Sometimes I wonder whether the pain I feel in my heart is because of the flowers or my feelings. This pain, I will never get used to it.

“Midoriya!” Todoroki started to sprint over again.

“Go away!” I managed to stutter out. Please leave me alone Todoroki kun. Before you suffer anymore. I have to get out of here. Before he suffers anymore. After the last bit of flowers and blood flooded out, I managed to lift my heavy body up. My legs feel as if there were rocks tied to it. Something heavy was weighing down on my shoulders. I just managed to run. I can hear Todoroki yelling and running from behind me. Please don’t run Todoroki kun, your hanahaki will worsen. I know that Todoroki is trying his hardest to hold back his coughs. I can hear him huffing behind me. 

My legs won’t last. I can already feel it as it starts to shake even more. I know I’ll collapse soon. Where is the closest place I can rest? I turn to my left and I see the toilet sign. I dash in before my legs give out. I can hear him coming closer. I quickly lock the door. My fingers kept on slipping at first but I finally managed to lock it. I can feel the pain hitting me again. I quickly leaned against the toilet, my blood staining the toilet water red. Flowers floating gently on the water. I could hear Todoroki’s loud banging and screams from behind the door.

Normal POV:

“Midoriya! Please open the door!” Todoroki screamed from the top of his lungs.

Todoroki banged his fists on the tall blue door, his hands turning red. But the door just wouldn’t open. He could hear the painful suffering coughs and the tiny splashes as the flowers landed on the water. He could hear tiny sniffs from the other side of the door. 

“To-Todoroki kun, please go back. Yaoyorozu is waiting for you.” Midoriya managed to cough out.

“Midoriya, I don't need to see Yaoyorozu, she told me to come here.” 

“B-But you won’t be cu-cured.” Midoriya’s voice shakes.

“No, I won’t be cured if I go to Yaoyorozu, I don’t love her.”

“What?! What do you mean you don’t love her? You worked so hard!”

“No, Midoriya. The person I love is you.”

“Todoroki kun, your sympathy is slowly blinding you.” 

“What do you mean? Midoriya please open the door.” the red and white haired boy pleaded.

“Todoroki kun, since when have you fallen in love with me? Don’t let your sympathy confuse you. You’re only feeling sorry for me. Please just leave me.” 

“No Midoriya I truly love you. How can I prove that to you.”

Another fitting of coughs filled the bathroom. The hanahaki is attacking Midoriya again.

“If only I left this morning than this wouldn’t have happened.” the green haired boy whispered.

“So you were going to leave me. Why do you want to leave me Midoriya?!”  
“Y-You knew?”

“I saw a bag with a few of your clothes. Why do you want to leave me?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d know.”

“Midoriya, did you really think I could live in happiness knowing you are dying somewhere?”

“No, I just… I wanted to leave in peace. I didn’t want any of you suffering from my death.”

“So leaving us would make it better?”

A rush of guilt hit Midoriya. He could hear the pain in Todoroki’s voice. Todoroki would’ve felt devastated knowing Midoriya was going to leave him.

“I’m sorry.” was the only thing Midoriya could say.

“Was it that painful?’

“Pardon?”

“Was living with me that painful that you had to leave?” Todoroki cried.  
“No, Todoroki kun it’s not your fault. I-I just..”

“You just had to leave…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More feels in the next one!


	11. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cheating! ;) You'll have to read.

“N-No I didn’t leave you because…” Midoriya’s coughing started again. It was the most pain he has ever felt. He could feel knives striking every single part of him. He couldn’t breathe. Blood and flowers were pouring out non stop. His hands were covered in blood, Blood spreader across the floor. Midoriya instantly knew his time’s run out. This is it. This will be the end of his story. His tears started streaming down his face as he saw how his mum would react. He could see a lifeless Todoroki staring at his gravestone. He could hear people blaming Todoroki for his death. He didn't want that. 

“I thought I would be happy leaving peacefully but now suddenly I want to survive.” Midoriya laughed in a painful voice.

“Midoriya? Are you okay?”

The reply Todoroki got was just more painful loud coughs. However, the coughs weren’t just normally hanahaki coughs, they were painful coughs that were crying for help. “Midoriya! Please open up!” Todoroki shouted.

Then suddenly Midoriya fainted. He could hear his body banging hard against the cold toilet tiles. The coughing stopped. Todoroki looked down to his foot and he could see a river of blood streaming down from the indie.

“Midoriya!” Todoroki yelled. But there was no response. He has to save Midoriya now. Using his fire he melted the lock and slammed the door open. There lied a pale cold Midoriya. Blood was all over the floor and toilet. Flowers covered every inch of the place. Blood was all over Midoriya’s uniform. His hands were bright crimson red clutching flowers in them. each corner of his mouth had blood rolling down. His lips were bright red. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were a bright pink from the tears.

“Midoriya!” Todoroki ran up to Midoriya and held him in his arms.

“Midoriya, Please wake up! Please don’t leave me!”

The green haired boy’s large eyes gently opened. His eye lids were still hanging down. Less than half of his eyes were open. His bloody mouth pulled into a gentle smile. He slowly moved his hands up. Opening his hands revealed a red and white carnation. 

“Todoroki kun…It looks like you.” Midoriya whispered.

“What? What are you saying Midoriya? Please stay awake. Help will come soon.” Todoroki pleaded tears began rolling down his face.

“Todoroki kun..I love you.” Midoriya said quietly before his eyes closed agin. 

“I love you too Midoriya.”

Midoriya’s hand slowly dropped to the floor. His face pulled into a small smile before turning to a lifeless face. 

“Midoriya? Midoriya!”

Midoriya’s vision was then engulfed in darkness.

————————————————————

BEEP BEEP!. Midoriya’s eyes fluttered open. A white ceiling was the first thing he sees. A nice soft breeze blew past. He looked to his right where there was a window, it was evening. The sky was filled with pink, orange, yellow and purple colours. It gave of a warm sensation. The rustle of the trees was so calming. It was peaceful. There was a warm sensation on his hand. He looked down and there he saw Todoroki sleeping soundly, he was clutching on to Midoriya’s hand. 

“Todoroki kun” the green haired boy said in a quiet voice. His voice was half blocked by the oxygen mask.

“Midoriya?” Todoroki rose up in surprise. As soon as he saw the green haired bit, his eyes was instantly covered in tears. His face was filled with relief. He had a smile on his face. 

“Todoroki kun, am I alive?” Midoriya asked.

“Yes, you’re alive.”   
“Thank you Todoroki kun.”

“For what?”

“For loving me.”

“Idiot, I’ll always love you. No matter where you are, I will find you. As long as there’s you then there’s me.”

“I love you Todoroki kun.”

“I love you too.” 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soo much for reading this fanfic! This has now ended. It was my very first fanfic and it was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it and Thank you for reading this. My next work will be on Taekook, a BTS ship. Any ARMYS out there, stay tuned for tuned that. It will be another angst fanfic, because I love angst and drama. I like being on the edge of my seat. Anyways, Thank you so much for reading this fanfic, it has been a great pleasure writing and thank you for the nice comments. I really appreciate it. Until next time!
> 
> kikixhi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there were any mistakes. English isn't my first language and my grammar skills are horrible.


End file.
